A Changed Person
by MysteriousGirl22
Summary: It's the seventh and last year at Hogwarts. Hermione & Draco are Head Boy & Girl. They still hate each other deeply, but when Draco is offered a bet, everything changes. He had everything planned into the smallest details, except one thing.. Please R
1. Going back to Hogwarts

A/N: This is my very first fanfiction based on Harry Potter. Please read and review.

Acknowledgment:  
This is a repost of the first chapter, a lot of people didn't like that fact that I hadn't done my research properly, which I admit is true. Nothing about this chapter has changed, only the name of Malfoy's mother, and a few spelling errors that I realized I hadn't checked last night :S

Note for reviewers: (Just skip it, if you're a new reader).

Emmylou: I'm sorry you feel that way, but I'd say that you're kinda right, I know it's being mentioned in the book(s), but I don't have any of them, and I didn't bother going to the library. Plus I didn't think of checking online. I've corrected the name, maybe you'd want to read it now? Or maybe I completely scared you off, but either way. I'm glad you reviewed, even though it wasn't a well lets say 'positive' review, I respect your opinion. Thx!

Angelpixii: Thx, I know now :p

Kyr: Ah, positive review, I like (: I will, promise.

Mrs.Ginny Weasley-Potter: Thx for your review, but I'm not quite sure I know what you mean by 'Smart?'

Pooja: Thx, I know that now (:

Jess-Granger: Thx for your review, well I'm also planning on it!

Sporker: Okay first of, I know I've been a bit lazy by not doing some research first, but I don't agree on that part, where Malfoy can't be Head Boy. I mean this is MY fanfiction, I can actually do anything I want. But that's not the point, I just don't think you can say that, cause you're not J.K. Rowling, you don't know that for sure… Anyway, thank you for reviewing.

Sisterclara: Thank you for your review, yup, I know that now (:

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot, everything else, so far, belongs to J.K. Rowling.

-----------

She opened the letter and began to read:

_Dear Miss Hermione Granger,_

_We are very glad to tell you that we have chosen you as the Head Girl of this year at Hogwarts. _

_You will be sharing a Commen room and a bathroom with the Head Boy, but you will have your separate rooms. _

_We will meet you and the Head Boy 20 min. before the sorting, and we will tell you about your duties and other important information. _

_Hope you are enjoying your summer and I will see you on September the 1st. _

_Sincerely,_

_Head Master_

_Albus Dumbledore. _

Hermione ran downstairs to tell her parents who were sitting in the living room watching something called television, a muggle thing.

She was looking very forward to go to Hogwarts this year, not only did she make Head Girl, but she missed her friends; Ron and Harry. The only thing that ruined her happy moment was that this was also the last year. The final, seventh year. But Hermione decided not to think of the bad things, she would not let anything ruin her good mood.

'_Who is the Head Boy then?' _Hermione thought. She was thinking maybe Harry or Ron, for a brief moment she even considered Malfoy, but that was not likely, or so she thought.

**At the Malfoys:**

Draco just finished his letter from Hogwarts, he had made Head Boy. He was surprised since he thought it would have been someone from Gryffindor. He was interrupted, when his mother knocked on the door.

"Draco, dinners ready." His mother said smiling. She was a lot happier now that her husband had died. Their marriage was never really a success.

"Mum, I made Head Boy…" Draco said smiling at his mum.

"Really? I'm so proud of you Drac. So who's the Head Girl?" Narcissa asked out of curiosity.

"Don't know, but I hope it isn't Granger!" He would definitely NOT share a bathroom or Commen room with _her_.

"Drac. You know that it's not a crime to be a muggleborn. That was only your father who kept saying that they were mudbloods, which was absolutely nothing compared to us. But now he's dead, and we don't go for that anymore. Okay?" Narcissa had realized that she married the wrong man, but it was not really her choice. It was an arranged marriage.

"I know that father's dead, but she is a as you say _muggleborn_." Draco replied.

"Oh for God's sake Draco, don't say muggleborn with that tone! Don't do what your father did, don't discriminate people. Now let's eat." Narcissa said. She hated the thought of what her former husband had taught his son.

-----

Today was September the 1st.

Hermione had arranged to meet Harry and Ron by the train.

She walked through the wall between platform 10 and 9, and soon she heard the sound of the Hogwarts train. When she was all the way through the wall she saw Harry and Ron along with 3 other red haired; Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny Weasley. Fred and George were both working in the Wizard bank; Gringotts.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled hugged her as she ran towards them.

"Hey guys!" Hermione said.

"Nice badge, I see you've made Head Girl." Said Harry and smiled.

"So none of you made Head Boy?" Hermione asked; she was hoping it would be one of them.

Afterwards they walked into the train, said goodbye to the Weasley parents, and found an empty compartment and sat down. They all talked about the summer until they arrived at Hogwarts.

That was when Hermione said 'See ya later' and followed Professor McGonagall into Dumbledore's office. That was when she saw the Head Boy; it was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Granger… How nice to see you." Draco said with one of his usual smirks.

"Malfoy? What an _interesting_ surprise!" Hermione replied.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger. As you both know, you've been chosen to be Head Boy and Head Girl. You will be sharing rooms together, so make sure to put whatever arguments you two have with each other, aside..." Dumbledore said and continued with what their duties were.

"That's all, Professor McGonagall is gonna show you your dormitory, and I will see you in 15 min." He said.

"Follow me." McGonagall said leading the way to their dormitory. "Here we are. Your password is blueberry cake; it's the same all year, so make sure NOT to tell anyone. You can have visitors but they must leave when it's 11 o'clock at night. You can now explore the dormitory, and I will see you at the sorting in precisely 13 min." Professor McGonagall said and walked back from the way they came from.

"After you." Draco said.

"Blueberry cake." Hermione said and they both walked inside; what they saw was a beautiful room with brown walls, with an open fireplace. It was impressive. There were 4 chairs around the fireplace and lots of other furniture. The bathroom was really nice too, it was shining.

Finally she walked into her own room, it was even more impressive. It was decorated just like she had imagined. Lots of book shelves for her books etc.

When she had explored the place a bit, she was about to walk out of the portrait. When she saw Malfoy.

"So we're gonna share these rooms together, wonder what could happen huh?" Draco said with a smirk.

"Oh shut it, Malfoy!" Hermione replied and walked out of the portrait.

She entered the Great Hall, and saw Ginny, Harry and Ron sit at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey, how did it go? Who's the Head Boy." Ron asked.

"Fine, it's Malfoy." Hermione replied.

"MALFOY! How come he gets to be Head Boy and I don't?" Ron complained.

"I'm sure he found some twisted way…" Hermione replied and that was when Dumbledore began his usual speech.

They all sang along to the Hogwarts song, and saw the sorting. Afterwards they started eating and went to bed.

Hermione said goodbye to her friends and walked towards her dormitory. "Blueberry cake." She said and the portrait let her in. She was not aware of the fact that Blaise was in the middle of making an offer to Draco.

"I have an offer for you." Blaise said.

"Yeah?" Draco replied tiredly.

"I want to make you a bet, you have to use your charm, and make Miss Granger fall in love with you, and then dump her again in front of the whole school. She seems to have changed a bit; her hair is not as big as it was before. As much as I hate to admit it, she looks kinda hot now."

"What will I get in return?" Draco asked.

"I will give you 45 galleons, but if you lose you'll give me 65 galleons."

"Try again." Draco said not interested in the money.

"Fine and you get to see the look on the faces of her dearest friends; Ron and Harry. Plus a Gryffindor is getting humiliated."

"Okay… I'll do it. But you also have to let me do it my way; you can not try to make her not like me. Deal?"

"Deal.." Blaise said.

"But why do you ask me?" Draco asked.

"Well it's easier for you, because you live in the same dormitory, makes sense huh?" Actually it did make sense, but Draco had no idea what he had just begun…

A/N: Okay, first chapter. I hope you like it. Please review; I never continue a story unless people actually want me to.

Oh and, I know there's a story that seems a little like this. But believe me, it's _not_ the same!


	2. Simply sharing a few rooms!

A/N: I've decided to continue the story, even though I got quite a few negative reviews, but I'm writing this for those who are interested. Please R & R

Note for reviewers: (I'm not gonna reply to every one of them. Though I want to thank everyone who reviewed!)

Chaosinparis: Yeah, I know it's a bit old. But I just got an idea, and since it's the first time I'm writing anything involving Harry Potter I thought I could use the traditional "Head Boy & Girl." I'm trying not to, and btw. They're not gonna fall in love just like that. Draco Malfoy will have to work really hard to make Hermione fall for him. Oh well I thought it was spelled that way. :S Anyway, this word program that I'm using keep correcting mins to min, so I just thought that 'min', was correct. Thx for the review.

Anna: Don't worry, they won't just magically fall in love, okay I can't promise the magic thing, but one thing that I can promise is that Draco'll have to work hard! Thx for reviewing (:

Coolkid100: Yup, I like it too. That's why I thought it would fit very well (; Thanks for the review.

Helena: Well honestly, I've just changed them. Which I'm aloud to do, but of course you have your right to hate my story too. Thx for reviewing :p

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot, everything else, so far, belongs to J.K. Rowling.

-----------

It was the day after the sorting; Hermione found herself lying in a fantastic bed, much better than the one she slept in for the past 6 years.

She woke up by the sound of water. Someone was showering. She figured that she should probably get up too.

Hermione walked into the common room and saw Draco sitting by the fireplace.

"Morning." He said

"Morning." She replied icily.

"Did you sleep well?" Draco asked.

"Why do you care?"

"Excuse me for wanting to chat with my new roommate. You know, we're living together for the next year." He replied.

"No, we're not living together. We simply share a common room and a bathroom. That's all, nothing more…" She said and walked out to shower.

Okay, so she was a bit cold. But he could easily lighten her up a bit. – Draco thought.

Later when she entered the great hall Ron had to come with a comment.

"Having fun sharing rooms with a Slytherin?"

"Ron, back off. Hermione didn't choose this." Ginny said.

"Thanks." Hermione whispered, she was too tired to shot a comment back at Ron.

"No problem. Ron just doesn't understand. He despises the thought of you and Malfoy together." Ginny whispered back.

"Well it's not like I enjoy it." Hermione said defensively.

After breakfast they all went to class. Harry and Ron had Defence against the dark and Hermione had Herbology along with Ginny.

"So how is it?" Ginny asked when they walked along the corridors.

"How's what?" Hermione asked confusedly.

"Living with him?"

"Why does everyone think I live with him. We only share a few rooms, it's not like we're kissing or anything!" Hermione replied annoyingly.

"Okay, okay… How is it sharing rooms with him?"

"Fine, really. He should mind his own business, and the same with me." Hermione ended and they entered the room.

"Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed your holidays. Today we will be pairing into groups. We're gonna burry these worms into these plants. Now watch out, they have a bit of a temper, even though they're small they can bite, and let me just say. It hurts…" Professor Sprout said. "Okay groups: Since this is a mix of Gryffindor and Slytherin students I thought I'd put you into groups with a student from the opposite house. Parvati and Goyle, Ginny and Crabbe, Hermione and Draco, Pansy Parkinson and…"

"Hang on, me and Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, is there a problem dear?" Professor Sprout asked.

"Erh… No." Hermione said and regretted it immediately.

"Good now go on, those who already know who their partner is can start right away." Professor Sprout said and continued.

Hermione walked towards the table where Draco was sitting.

"Listen if you try to make me look bad, I will make you feel sorry for it." Hermione warned, not only did she share rooms with him, she also had to co-operate now.

"Easy Granger!" Draco said and moved his stuff.

"This class is very important to me."

"Erh… Which class isn't important to you?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"Well I'm _not_ like you. Anyway, let's start." Hermione replied.

At lunch Ginny noticed that Hermione was in a bad mood.

"You okay?" She asked.

"No! I've had four classes since breakfast and I've been paired with Malfoy in all four classes. Isn't it bad enough that I'm sharing rooms with him, do all the teachers have to contribute to my misery?"

"Well they probably want you to get to know each other, now that you're Head Boy and Girl."

"That's the problem I don't want to get to know him. He's been an arse since first year, what do they expect? Besides he called me mudblood! That's the worst part."

"Hey what's all the yelling about?" Harry asked as he and Ron sat down by the table.

"She's been pairing with Malfoy all day." Ginny answered.

"How ironic." Ron said.

"Ron!" Ginny yelled. "She feels pretty bad already, you don't have to make it worse." Ginny said and made Ron feel bad. But he couldn't help it; Ginny would understand if she knew how he really felt for Hermione…

A/N: Okay, I know this is short, but I'm also planning on working on two other stories. So it might take a while for me to update. Please R!


End file.
